


Brother

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weechesters having a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikatilhi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frikatilhi).



> Prompt: Weechesters having a fight.

“Da-a-ad!” Sam’s voice is high-pitched and whiny. 

John glances at the mirror, sees a flurry of hands, the back-seat overtaken by a slap-fight.

“Dean says the witches are going to eat my brains!” 

“They could,” John concedes, changing gears. He has a policy of truth about these things. Sam looks genuinely worried and Dean’s smug expression is already sliding into remorse. “But they won’t.”

“Why not?” 

“Because your brother won’t let them.”

Dean grins, bright and affectionate, grabbing his little brother into a noogie. “That’s right, kiddo.”

Sam squeaks indignantly, pushing to get away, but laughing too hard to manage.


End file.
